Keinginan kecilku pada kami-sama
by yukishiro dan
Summary: Bertahun-tahun, miko reinkarnasi Kikyo itu tak dikarunia anak, Inuyasha semakin berpikir apakah memang istirnya Kagome memang tidak bisa memiliki keturunan, ditambah pikiran egois wanita itu yang memiliki hubungan renggang dengan Hanyo.


**Ya-hallo, kembali lagi dengan gua, Author kece yang memukau. (Krik… Krik Abaikan!), Kali ini gua pengen menuangkan ide pasaran dan abal-abal milikku, Fandom Inuyasha. Karyaku yang ke-5. Semoga terhibur.**

 **Disclaimer : Takasashi Rumiko, cerita punya beliau, cerita punya saya.**

 **Pairing : Inuyasha dan Higurashi Kagome.**

 **Rate : T+**

 **Genre : Supranatural, Romance, Hurt/Comfort**

 **Warning : OOC, Ejaan Kadang ada yang salah, Typo.**

 **Author : Yukishiro Dan**

 _ **Keinginan kecilku pada Kami-sama**_

 _ **One Shoot**_

Zaman _Feudal jidai_ adalah tempatku saat ini menghabiskan waktu dengan seseorang yang kucinta, pertarungan kami melawan siluman iblis Naraku yang sangat panjang dan melelahkan telah berakhir dengan damai dan tentram. kini diriku menghabiskan waktu dengan dirinya, pria berdarah setengah siluman dan manusia, yup dia adalah Inuyasha. selain menjadi Miko didunia ini yang bertugas sebagai tabib penyembuh dan pembasmi siluman, aku pun sedikit demi sedikit membagikan ilmuku dimasa modern yang kuperoleh dan mengajarkan pada anak-anak di zaman ini yang ingin belajar dengan tekun dan teratur, walaupun secara sukarela kondisi tempatnya.

"Kagome _-sama_ , bagaimana punyaku, sudah benar belum?" tanya salah murid laki-laki dengan mata _onix_ hitamnya yang menunjukkan hasil tugasnya.

"Uhm, masih ada beberapa yang salah. perbaiki kembali. Mosuke" ujar wanita itu memeriksa hasil tugas muridnya dan memberikannya kembali muridnya.

" _Hai'_ "

"Jika tidak selesai hari ini, kalian boleh lanjutkan dirumah dan dikumpulkan besok!"

" _Hai'_ " jawab semua murid bersama.

Hari ini matahari sudah berada diatas ufuk tengah yang menandakan waktu sudah siang. Pelajaran pun selesai dan mengakhiri aktivitas belajar, beberapa murid mulai pamit pulang kerumah masing-masing kepada wanita itu, yah aku seorang Higurashi Kagome yang hidup dizaman ini memberikan lambaian kecil dengan senyum ramah kepada murid-muridku.

"Kami pulang dulu, Kagome _-sama_!"

"Hati-hati dijalan" sahut Kagome kepada mereka memang melelahkan, namun dirinya akan merasa bersalah jika tidak membantu mereka yang kurang memiliki pengetahuan. setelah membereskan pondok segera aku menuju ke bukit, beberapa saat berjalan beberapa menit, akhirnya sampai ditempat tujuan. kulihat pria yang membuatku jatuh cinta itu sedang tiduran dipadang rumput dengan santainya, dirinya mengetahui akan kehadiran orang yang dikenalnya, mendongkak melihat kepada wanita itu yang membawa sebuah keranjang _tatami_ yang berisi makanan. Inuyasha. manusia setengah siluman dan manusia. _Hanyo_ itulah sebutan beberapa orang kepadanya.

"Kau lama, aku mulai bosan menunggu!" ujarnya dengan nada ketus.

"Maaf, tadi aku baru selesai mengajar" jawab Kagome kepada dirinya sambil duduk disampingnya.

Kami pun menghabiskan waktu bersama diatas bukit sambil menikmati onigiri, memperhatikan beberapa anak kecil yang sedang bermain pembasmi siluman. melihat tingkah anak kecil memang mengemaskan. pria itu hanya asyik terdiam memperhatikan.

" _Kawai_ " ucap kagome senang memperhatikan beberapa anak yang bermain dibawah sana.

"Benarkah? Kupikir tidak ada lucu-lucunya"

"Ne, bukankah sebentar lagi kita akan menjadi keluarga-...Inuyasha?"

"Iya" jawabnya pelan. Kagome tak mengerti mengapa suaminya menunduk dan tak mau menatap dirinya. perasaannya seakan membeku dan enggan mau melihat dirinya. beberapa anak kecil mendatangi mereka berdua.

" _Inu, inu, inu_ " panggil beberapa anak kecil kembar yang mendatangi mereka berdua, siapa lagi, jika bukan anak kembar pasangan Miroku dan Sango, yaitu Fukiko dan Fukuko.

"Bersenang-senanglah, aku akan mengangkat jemuran yang sudah kering" ujarnya meninggalkan Inuyasha dalam diam.

"Kagome, kau perlu bantuan?" tanya Inuyasha yang melihat tingkah aneh istirnya.

" _Arigatou_ , tapi tidak apa-apa!" tukasnya pergi menjauhi Inuyasha.

Inuyasha hanya memandang Kagome pergi tanpa berkata apapun, dirinya mulai berpikir apakah ada perkataannya yang dia jawab salah. pikiran dalam benak dan khawatir jika melukai perasaan dirinya.

 _ **~Keinginan kecilku pada Kami-sama~**_

Beberapa korban perang yang terjadi dizaman ini, memang tidak bisa dihindari. beberapa orang yang terbunuh dan terluka tentunya akan menimbulkan kesan pribadi yang tidak baik bagi diri setiap orang. kini Miko itu sedang membersihkan sedikit luka pada korban yang terkena dampak perang, anak berusia 14 tahun itu membawa baskom berisi air dan kain putih.

"Kagome _-sama_ , aku sudah membawakannya"

" _Arigatou_ , Rin _-chan._ Maaf jika aku merepotkanmu!"

"Tidak apa-apa, apakah ada yang dibutuhkan lagi?"

"Aku akan memanggilmu kembali, jika ada yang aku perlukan" ucapnya dan mulai teliti membersihkan luka pada pasiennya.

Pria berusia 17 tahun itu menahan ringgisan luka yang sedang diobati oleh Kagome. Inuyasha yang sedang duduk dibalik pohon mendengar ringgisan dari orang itu, hanya mendecih menahan kesal. setelah semua pasien sudah diobati mereka pun mulai menikmati sake untuk mengistirahatkan tubuhnya sesaat. Suara tertawa dari para orang yang sudah mulai mabuk akibat tak mampu menahan bau alkohol yang menyengat dan memusingkan.

"Semua ini berkat Kagome _-sama_ , anda memang benar-benar hebat! Ayo kita minum bersama!" ajak pemuda itu yang setengah sadar.

"Ah tidak, aku hanya membantu saja kok, m-maaf aku tidak minum sake. lebih baik kalian minum tanpa aku saja!" tukasnya menolak secara halus. Inuyasha yang berada dikerumunan korban perang itu sudah tak nyaman terutama orang-orang yang mengobrol dengan Kagome.

Mabuk yang ditimbulkan oleh sake itu, membuat pria itu mencoba meraih tangan Kagome. Inuyasha sudah tak bisa menahan diri, dengan cepat dirinya menahan tangan pria itu yang akan menyentuh tangan istrinya. memberikan pandangan dingin dan peringatan.

"Jauhkan tanganmu itu darinya! bukankah dia sudah bilang tadi bahwa dirinya tidak minum sake. apa ada masalah?!" ujarnya menatap dingin orang itu yang terdiam ketakutan melihat ekspresi Hanyo pada mimik datarnya. Kagome hanya bersemu rona merah menahan malu, karena Inuyasha sudah mau membantunya, namun irisnya dingin menatap Kagome dan mulai pergi menjauhi istrinya.

Perasaannya kini tidak mengerti tentang dirinya, dia begitu penuh pengertian, baik dan perhatian serta posesif namun, Kagome pun mendapatkan tatapan datar dari Inuyasha. pikirannya tak mengerti mengapa dia bertingkah seperti itu kepadanya.

 _ **~Keinginan kecilku pada Kami-sama~**_

 _ **DIPINGGIR SUNGAI**_

Sore itu mereka berdua sedang berada disungai, mencuci baju disana sambil mengobrol kecil. Kagome harus menyesuaikan hidup dizaman ini, karena semuanya serba manual, menghentikan cuci bajunya, dengan curhat kepada sahabatnya yaitu Sango teman seperjuangan sesama pembasmi siluman.

"Jadi, Inuyasha berkata seperti itu?"

"Kagome _-chan_ , mungkin belum terbiasa dengan hubungan intim. aku bisa mengerti mengapa kau menolak keinginannya, tapi kita sebagai wanita harus lebih mengesampingkan pikiran pribadi dan memahami pria yang kita cintai bukan?"

"Iya, aku mengerti itu, tapi dia selalu menghindar jika kami bertatapan secara langsung"

Tanpa mereka sadari berdua Miroku mendengarkan pembicaraan mereka dan meneruskan perjalanan menjauhi kedua wanita itu untuk tidak menganggunya.

"Tapi, aku akan membicarakan ini dengan dirinya. malam ini"

"Maaf, jika aku jadi meminta saran padamu Sango _-chan"_

"Jangan dipikirkan, pasti akan ada waktunya untuk kalian berbicara"

Malam itu adalah malam pergantian bulan baru. dimana tidak adanya cahaya bulan yang menerangi bumi, hanya kegelapan kosong. suara binatang malam yang saling menyaut dan beberapa bunyi burung malam. merupakan kondisi yang tentram dan damai.

Pria surai hitam panjang itu masih duduk diatas pohon dengan pedang tessaiga yang dia sandarkan pada dadanya. mata hazelnya masih menatap langit yang menurutnya sangat nyaman dan tentram.

"Oi!"

"Malam ini adalah malam pergantian bulan dan kau masih berada diluar rumah, apa yang kau pikirkan? dan ada apa diantara kalian berdua, Kagome _-sama_ nanti akan khawatir padamu!" ujar Miroku memarahi temannya.

"Kuh! Itu bukan urusanmu. intinya tidak ada masalah diantara kami!" terang Inuyasha dengan nada ketus.

"Apa kau tidak khawatir dengan Kagome _-sama_ , Inuyasha?" tanyanya kembali kepada dirinya. pria itu masih diam menatap kelangit.

 _ **DIRUMAH KAGOME**_

Gadis itu berlari menuju rumahnya dengan tergesa-gesa berharap dirinya tidak menimbulkan pria itu semakin marah. Membuka tirai _tatami_ rumahnya itu dan masuk kedalam rumahnya.

" _Tadaima, Anata_? _Are_?"

"Dimana dia? Tidak ada orang?" pikirnya keluar rumah kembali dan melihat malam yang ternyata tidak ada bulan malam. malam pergantian bulan baru, pikirannya khawatir dan mulai mencari pria itu dengan segera.

Perbincangan diantara kedua pria itu didekat pohon yang digunakan untuk bersantai. Miroku mengerti mengapa temannya bersikap aneh beberapa hari ini.

"Dia membicarakan seorang anak kecil yang imut dan menyenangkan bahkan keluarga?"

"Lalu?"

"Aku tak menyalahkan akan itu, tapi setiap kali kami akan berhubungan intim selalu saja dia menghindar. aku tak mengerti akan maunya Kagome itu apa?!"

"Aku mengerti, seharusnya kau tidak bisa mendesaknya Inuyasha. mungkin Kagome _-sama_ membutuhkan waktu yang siap untuk melakukannya kembali!"

"Aku tak menyalahkan akan hal itu, tapi sejak kami melakukannya. rasanya Kagome seperti tidak akan bisa memiliki anak!"

"Jangan berkata seperti itu, mungkin belum saatnya saja bukan?"

"Kuh! Mau berapa lama lagi aku menunggu Miroku, aku selalu mendengarkan curhatan Kagome yang selalu membicarakan anak kecil. rasanya aku menjadi lelah sendiri melihat sifatnya itu!"

Kedua pria itu yang sedang membahas masalah diantara temannya tanpa disengaja didengar oleh Kagome, mereka berdua terkejut akan kedatangannya yang tiba-tiba. gadis itu berlari dengan kencang menjauhi mereka berdua.

"Kagome!"

"Kagome! tunggu!" panggil Inuyasha yang berusaha mengejar dirinya.

"Inuyasha!"

Inuyasha masih mencari Kagome, namun tidak dapat menemukannya. dirinya mencoba kembali kerumah, membuka tirai _tatami_ itu dengan kuat dan ternyata yang dia temui adalah Sango didalam rumahnya.

"S-Sango? Mengapa kau ada disini?"

"Aku ingin bertemu Kagome _-chan_. Memangnya dia belum pulang kerumah?"

"Aku tadi bertemu dengannya, tapi dia lari ketakutan. kupikir dia akan ada dirumah, ternyata tidak ada!" ujarnya mulai bergegas mencari dirinya kembali.

"Inuyasha, sebenarnya ada yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu"

"Aku tak punya waktu-… apa lagi?"

"Dengarkan saja!"

"Sango mengapa kau berada disini?" Miroku baru tiba diantara kedua orang tersebut.

"Sebenarnya Kagome _-chan_ merasa tidak pantas jika bersamamu!"

"Apa maksudmu Sango?"

"Dia mengatakan padaku, bahwa dia menyukai anak-anak namun dirinya masih belum dianugerahkan seorang anak. dia berpikir apakah Inuyasha akan menyukai anak-anak atau tidak jika kami berkeluarga nanti!" ujar Sango.

 _ **SANGO FLASH BACK ON**_

 _ **DI SUNGAI**_

"Lalu apa yang akan kau lakukan?" tanya Sango.

"Aku sangat menginginkan keluarga yang kami bentuk bersama, namun aku pun ragu. apakah Inuyasha akan menyukainya atau tidak! tentunya aku akan bahagia jika bisa memberikan keturunan padanya!" ujar Kagome berterus terang dengan senyum hangat.

 _ **SANGO FLASH BACK OFF**_

Mendengarkan cerita yang sebenarnya. Inuyasha hanya mengigit bibir bawahnya dengan menahan emosi dan berlari meninggalkan mereka berdua. Sango dan Miroku yang berada disitu hanya saling menatap datar.

"Mengapa Houshi _-sama_ , tidak memberitahukan ini kepadaku?"

"Aku bertindak seperti itu, agar Inuyasha mau berpikir tentang apa yang dialami Kagome _-sama_!"

Gadis itu berlari masuk kedalam hutan. nafasnya memburu karena kelelahan. dirinya hanya meruntuk memegang perutnya sendiri.

"Kurasa, aku sudah jauh dari mereka"

"Mengapa aku berlari?"

"Apa yang salah denganku?"

"Kalau saja aku tak mengecewakannya, aku benar-benar lelah sekarang ini!" gumam Kagome bersandar pada batang kayu besar.

"Kagome!"

"Kagome!" panggil Inuyasha yang menemukan dirinya dan langsung berhambur memeluk istirnya.

"I-Inuyasha, m-mengapa kau ada disini?" tanya Kagome tak mengerti.

"Dasar, gadis bodoh. Apa yang sebenarnya kau pikirkan. hingga masuk kedalam hutan seperti ini!"

"Maafkan aku"

"K-Kenapa kau meminta maaf padaku, Inuyasha?" tanyanya kembali dengan nada gemetar.

"Sango sudah mengatakannya semuanya padaku!" ujarnya masih memeluk gadis itu yang gemetar dan ketakutan.

"Begitu ya, aku pasti wanita yang buruk. bahkan aku tidak bisa memberikan keturunan untukmu, aku benar-benar merasa tidak pantas jika selalu bersama Inuyasha-…"

"Hentikan omong kosongmu itu! akulah yang salah karena terlalu menuntut padamu, aku mengerti apa yang kau rasakan, namun bukan seperti ini caranya kau bertindak!" sela Inuyasha dengan nada tinggi memarahi Kagome.

"N-Nyatanya aku memang tidak bisa memberikanmu anak. I-Inuyasha!" gumamnya melepaskan pelukan suaminya dengan pelan, dirinya mulai menangis, merasa dirinya tak bisa melakukan sesuatu untuk dirinya.

"A-Aku tak tahu apakah _kami-sama_ mendengarkan perkataanku ini atau tidak, t-tapi yang aku lakukan pada I-Inuyasha tidak sesuai yang kuharapkan, a-aku merasa menjadi-…"

MPHHUMPH!

Pria itu mengunci perkataan Kagome, dengan bibirnya. menyuruhnya untuk tidak berkata yang tidak-tidak. melepaskan ciuman kasih sayang itu dan menormalkan nafas mereka kembali.

"Kenapa?" gumam Kagome tak mengerti akan pikiran pria dihadapannya.

"Jangan bicara yang tidak-tidak!"

"Aku sangat takut jika, Kagome pergi dariku. tetaplah bersamaku selamanya!"

"A-Aku berjanji tidak akan menolak apapun lagi dan akan selalu bersamamu! Jawab Kagome menunduk dengan muka masih merah sembab akibat menangis sebelumnya. Inuyasha hanya tersenyum mendengarkan perkataan Kagome.

"Aku mengerti, kita tak perlu terburu-buru untuk itu!" ujar Inuyasha mendekap kembali gadis itu dalam pelukannya, mendekatkan dirinya dan menyentuh bibir lembut dirinya. gadis itu hanya mengangguk mengerti dan menerima respon dari pria itu untuk mengizinkan mulutnya masuk kedalam mulut Kagome.

"U-Uhm" gumam Kagome mengerti.

Malam yang tenang dan damai bagi mereka berdua, membuat kedua temannya khawatir melihat Kagome yang masih menangis kecil didepan Inuyasha. mereka pun mendekati kedua orang itu. Sango langsung memeluk Kagome karena sangat khawatir dengannya, sedangkan Inuyasha mendapatkan pukulan dari tongkat pada jidatnya sambil memarahi orang itu tanpa henti.

 _Aku berpikir, keinginanku ini akhirnya dikabulkan oleh Kami-sama_

 _ **BEBERAPA TAHUN BERLALU**_

 _ **DIRUMAH**_

"Hei, Kagome! mengapa aku harus memberikan ini padanya?!"

"Kenapa? Ini kan hari ulang tahunnya, mengapa kau tidak mau memberikannya padanya?"

"Aku ini tak mengerti tentang penampilan, kau ini ibunya. kau saja yang memberikannya-…"

"Baik, Baik"

"Lagipula itu barang yang didapatkan oleh saudagar kaya yang kau bantu bersama Miroku-sama untuk mengusir siluman ditempatnya kan. Aku pikir itu cocok dengannya"

"Tapi, jika kau tidak mau memberikannya, biar aku saja"

Seorang anak kecil masuk kedalam rumah yang berisi pertengkaran kecil diantara kedua orang dewasa itu, gadis berumur 5 tahun dengan surai hitam pendek dan mewarisi wajah cantik ibunya dan mata hazel emas milik ayahnya. menatap mereka bingung.

" _Tadaima_ "

"Oh, kau sudah pulang, ambillah ini" ujar Kagome.

"Apa ini, _Haha-ue?"_ tanya anak kecil itu tak mengerti.

"Ini hadiah untukmu, dari ayahmu bukan begitu _Anata_ " jawab Kagome kepada anak kecil itu yang terlihat bingung.

" _H-Hountou, chichi-ue_?"

"A-Ah, begitulah. Kuharap kau menyukainya"

"Aku sangat suka, _arigatou chichi-ue, haha-ue_ "

"Mereka terlihat sangat manis sekali" batin Kagome melihat tingkah kedua orang itu yang menyenangkan.

" _Haha-ue_ , aku ingin mencobanya sekarang, bolehkan?"

"Baiklah, aku akan memakainya padamu, warnanya sangat cocok dengan namamu sayang, tapi nanti ya, soalnya Ibumu hari ini sedang banyak urusan dengan ayahmu. maukah kau menunggu?"

"Sumire!" ujar Kagome memberitahu kepada anaknya.

" _Hai'_ " jawab gadis kecil itu tersenyum khas lima jari seperti ayahnya.

 _ **FIN**_

 **A/N : Akhirnya project iseng ini selesai juga, entah kenapa Author** _ **-san**_ **lagi suka sama Inuyasha, berhubung animenya juga tayang di Global TV, jadi makin senang. oh ya sebenarnya fanfic ini inspirasi dari doujin yang author** _ **-san**_ **baca beberapa hari yang lalu. Intinya sih, Kagome menyukai anak kecil, namun belum bisa memberikan anak kepada Inuyasha dan ada beberapa point yang sedikit sulit kupahami. Seperti kanji yang tidak ku paham, jadi maaf saja jika aku tidak bisa 100% menyamakan ceritanya seperti di Fanart aslinya, kemudian alur kapan dia punya anak ketika dicerita itu pun gua gak tahu, secara pribadi author juga penasaran sih kapan ...**

 **Sampai disini dulu.** _ **Jaa ne**_ **…**

 _ **Nyuwun Tanggapi?**_


End file.
